


let me show you how a kiss should taste

by Dresupi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Banter, Bodyswap, Cooking, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Flirting, Fluff, Gift Giving, Injury, One Shot Collection, Short & Sweet, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of ScarletQuake short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentDaisyMaximoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDaisyMaximoff/gifts), [Marvelfan35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan35/gifts).



> Title from the song 'Daisy' by Zedd.

1\. Table of Contents

2.  '[Shadow' for blacksheepboybucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743316/chapters/39278254)

3.  '[Haunted House' for agentdaisymaximoff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743316/chapters/39278296#workskin)

4.  '[Unwrapping Gifts' for agentdaisymaximoff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743316/chapters/39278320#workskin)

5.  '[Envy' for agentdaisymaximoff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743316/chapters/39278350#workskin)

6.  '[Vacation' for marvelfanuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743316/chapters/39278386#workskin)

7.  '[Reckless enthusiasm' for adiarshira](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743316/chapters/39278404#workskin)

8.  '[Soulmates' for agentdaisymaximoff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743316/chapters/39278437#workskin)

9.  '[Bodyswap' for adiarshira](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743316/chapters/39278479#workskin)

10.  '[Flannel' for agentdaisymaximoff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743316/chapters/39278530#workskin)

11.  '[Pumpkin Spice' for agentdaisymaximoff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743316/chapters/39278599#workskin)


	2. 'shadow' for blacksheepboybucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompts 2016
> 
> Fluff

“What are you doing?” Daisy sat up in bed, looking at Wanda’s hands, moving in the air above her.  

“Shadow puppets…”  Wanda nodded towards the wall.  “Look.  It is a dog.”  

Daisy grinned, rolling over on her side.  “That’s so cool…all I can make is a duck…”  

Wanda grinned.  “Pietro can make anything…he’s better at this than I am.”  

Daisy scooted over closer to Wanda, sliding one arm around her waist for a hug.  “Want me to show you my duck?

 


	3. 'Haunted House' for agentdaisymaximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2016
> 
> Fluff

“On a scale of one to ten, with one being Disney World and ten being that house of cannibals from Texas Chainsaw Massacre…how scary is this haunted house?” asked Daisy, her heart thumping in her chest.  

Wanda chuckled and squeezed her hand.  “Are you scared already? We’re just waiting in line.”  

“Is there a version for weenies?  Because I’ll take that version…” Daisy said, lowering her head to Wanda’s shoulder when the killer clown walked near them again.  

Wanda’s arm slid around her shoulder.  “They can’t touch you. And if they did, I’d deck them.”  

“Best girlfriend ever…”

 


	4. 'Unwrapping Gifts' for agentdaisymaximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Prompts 2016
> 
> Gifts, Fluff

Wanda noticed that everyone opened gifts differently.  She, herself, slid her finger under the tape, opening everything with care and gentleness. This was mostly because of how her mother used to save wrapping paper, ironing it out and reusing it the next year. Old habits die hard.  

Daisy, on the other hand. She ripped through every package like it was the first time she’d ever gotten a gift.  And Wanda couldn’t begrudge her the light that shone across her whole face each and every time she plopped a present down in front of her.  

That look on Daisy’s face was honestly present enough for Wanda.  

 


	5. 'Envy' for agentdaisymaximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 Deady Sins Prompts 2017
> 
> Cooking

Daisy let her head rest in her hands as she watched Wanda move around the kitchen.  She slid the chopped onions into the hot oil in the pan, sautéing them gently before moving on to another task.  

Daisy’s culinary prowess limited her to simple things.  Like toast. She was good at toast.  If you liked it burnt, that is.  

She couldn’t help but feel envious of the way her girlfriend moved around the kitchen.  But it was only for a split second.  Because…she was the one who got to eat gourmet food and not have to lift a finger to prepare it. 

 


	6. 'Vacation' for marvelfanuniverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Femslash Prompts 2017
> 
> Vacation

“Could you get my back?” Wanda asked, handing Daisy the bottle of sunscreen.  “I can’t quite reach…”  

“Can’t you like…magic it back there or something?” Daisy asked with a smirk as she took the bottle anyway.  

“I could…but I know you can’t resist touching my skin when I wear this bikini…” Wanda retorted.  She winked and laid forward on the lounge chair.  “Now hurry.  Before I start to burn in this Jamaican sun.” 

 


	7. 'Reckless Enthusiasm' for adiarshira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Femslash Prompts 2017
> 
> Injury

Wanda shook her head, folding her arms over her front.  Daisy hadn’t ever noticed, but her eyes flashed nicely in the fluorescent lights of the medical ward.  

“Are you satisfied now?” Wanda asked.  “Now that you’ve fallen OFF of a building?”  

“It’s all in the job description, babe…” Daisy protested.  

“You were off the clock.  You and my brother were doing parkour again, weren’t you?”  

She shrugged and winced at the pain.  “Don’t have a cow, Wanda.  I only fell one story.” 

 


	8. 'Soulmates AU' for agentdaisymaximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Wizard of Oz Soulmates

Wanda never knew colors existed until she saw them reflected back to her in Daisy’s eyes.  She’d learn all about them later…all she wanted to do was know her name.  The rest of her beautiful, picture perfect name.  

“Daisy…Johnson…” she whispered.  

Wanda ran her tongue over her teeth before reciprocating.  “Wanda.  Maximoff.”  

“God, you’re beautiful…your hair…”  Daisy’s hands reached out to brush against it.  

Wanda couldn’t be bothered with her own hair. There would be plenty of time to look at it later. 

 


	9. 'Bodyswap' for adiarshira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Bodyswap

“Huh…”  Daisy turned around in the mirror.  “You’re really cute from this angle…how do you get any work done?”  

Wanda was sort of surprised to hear her own voice hitting her ears.  Sans any kind of accent.  And with all of Daisy’s intonation.  

“I’d say likewise, except I know you don’t get any work done…” she replied, Daisy’s throaty tone bouncing through the room with an impeccable Sokovian accent.  

 


	10. 'Flannel' for agentdaisymaxioff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2017
> 
> Banter, Flirting, Fluff

Wanda summoned the flannel blanket from the hall closet and was halfway through the process of tucking it around Daisy when the latter woke up.  

Daisy smiled up into Wanda’s face and pulled her down for a kiss.  “Whatcha doin’?” 

“Covering you…” Wanda replied.  “You looked cold.”  

Daisy tugged on her arm until Wanda fell down into her lap, the blanket forgotten on the floor.  “Warm me up, then…” she whispered, the words almost a challenge.  

“If you’re awake enough for that…”

“Bring it, Maximoff.”

 


	11. 'Pumpkin Spice' for agentdaisymaximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2018
> 
> Cooking, Banter

“Okay, listen, you back-seat seasoner…” Daisy chided, “I make an  _amazing_  cup of tea, and that’s straight from Fitzsimmons, so I have it on good authority.”

“Pumpkin spice chai, though?” Wanda wrinkled her nose. “I’m unable to ‘hop on that train’, as you so lovingly put it…”

“Just a sip. That’s all I’m asking, Wanda…” Daisy nudged the cup closer to the other woman, grinning as she acquiesced, picking up the cup and taking the tiniest of sips.

And then another.

And then another.

“This is good. I can’t even taste the pumpkin.”

Daisy frowned. “Not sure that’s a good thing…”

“No, it is.  It  _is_ ,” Wanda assured her.

 


End file.
